l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition Revised
Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Revised was the revised core rulebook for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Brian Yoon, Fred Wan. * Editor: D.J. Trindle, Katie Yates. * Additional Work: Rob Vaux. * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo. * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Nate Barnes, Mario Rivas, Rodney Saenz. * Cover Artist: Nate Barnes. * Interior Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Matthew S. Armstrong, Drew Baker, Beet, John Donahue, Al Eremin, Carl Frank, David Hudnut, Llyn Hunter, Hugh Jamieson, April Lee, Michael Kaluta, Michael Komarck, Malcolm McClinton, Tony Moseley, Lee Moyer, William O'Connor, Jim Pavelec, Brad Williams. * Cartographer: Bertrand Bess * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates. * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau. * Production Manager: Mary Valles. * Original Concept: John Zinser. Contents Book of Earth (page 4) * Factions of Rokugan ** Crab Clan ** Crane Clan ** Dragon Clan ** Lion Clan ** Mantis Clan ** Phoenix Clan ** Scorpion Clan ** Unicorn Clan ** Imperial Families ** Minor clans ** Ronin ** Brotherhood of Shinsei ** Shadowlands * History of Rokugan ** Pre-history ** 1-100 IC ** 101-200 IC ** 201-300 IC ** 301-400 IC ** 401-500 IC ** 501-600 IC ** 601-700 IC ** 701-800 IC ** 801-900 IC ** 901-1000 IC ** 1001-1100 IC ** 1101-1200 IC * Customs and Culture ** Celestial Order ** Samurai ** Clergy ** Bonge ** Eta * Home and Hearth, Customs and Law ** Government ** Crime and Punishment ** Travel ** On (Face) ** Dishonor ** Bushido ** Gempukku ** Seppuku ** Games ** Etiquette ** Learning ** Gender Roles ** Love and Marriage ** Adventures ** Languages ** Coin and Commerce ** War ** Magic in Society ** Superstition * Time and Seasons ** Time in Rokugan * Lore of the Land ** Climate ** Flora ** Fauna * The Clans ** Crab Clan ** Crane Clan ** Dragon Clan ** Lion Clan ** Mantis Clan ** Phoenix Clan ** Scorpion Clan ** Unicorn Clan ** Minor Clans ** Imperial Families ** Ronin ** Prominent Ronin Families ** Brotherhood of Shinsei ** Shadowlands Book of Water (page 80) * The Game of Twenty Questions * General Game Mechanics ** Roll & Keep ** Rings & Traits ** Skills ** Clan, Family & School ** Character Points ** Advantages & Disadvantages ** Honor ** Glory & Status ** Heritage ** Insight Rank & School Rank ** Advanced Characters * Using Skills ** Making Skill Rolls ** Learning New Skills ** Emphasis ** Mastery Abilities ** High Skills * Skill List ** Merchant Skills ** Bugei Skills ** Low Skills * Advantages * Disadvantages * Example Character Creation * Schools of the Crab Clan * Schools of the Crane Clan * Schools of the Dragon Clan * Schools of the Lion Clan * Schools of the Mantis Clan * Schools of the Phoenix Clan * Schools of the Scorpion Clan * Schools of the Unicorn Clan * Imperial Schools * Schools of the Minor Clans * Ronin Schools * Rokugani Names ** Male Names ** Female Names * Heritage Tables Book of Fire (page 164) * Basic Die Rolls ** "Exploding" Dice **Ten Dice * Types of Rolls ** Skill Rolls ** Raw Trait Rolls ** Raw Ring Rolls ** Spell Casting ** Contested Rolls ** Combat * Raises ** What is a Raise? * TN Modifiers ** Blinded ** Darkness ** Deafened ** Going Without Sleep ** Going Without Air * Poison and Disease ** Specific Poisons/Diseases * Metsubishi ** Poison Metsubishi ** Crafted Metsubishi ** Improvised Metsubishi * Void Points ** Other Uses for Void Points * Combat Resolution ** Skirmishes ** The Combat Round ** Attack and Defense ** Wounds ** Healing ** Combat Postures ** What Can I Do In A Round? ** Raises ** TN Modifiers * Special Combat Situations ** Grappling ** Iaijutsu Duels ** Ranged Attacks ** Unarmed Combat * Armor * Weapons ** Arrows ** Bows ** Chain Weapons ** Heavy Weapons and Axes ** Knives ** Ninja Ranged Weapons ** Peasant Weapons ** Polearms and Spears ** Staves ** Swords ** War Fans * Miscellaneous Items ** Clothing and Accessories * Item Quality * Glory and Status ** Status ** Glory * Honor ** Honor Losses and Gains ** Other Aspects of Honor * Kata ** Kata format ** Common Kata ** Crab Kata ** Crane Kata ** Dragon Kata ** Lion Kata ** Mantis Kata ** Phoenix Kata ** Scorpion Kata ** Unicorn Kata * Mass Battle ** Resolving Battles ** Step One: Declaration ** Step Two: Tides of Battle ** Step Three: Determination ** Step Four: Resolution ** Special Rules: Naval Battle ** Special Rules: Fighting in the Shadowlands ** After the Battle ** Battle Opportunities * Experience and Character Progression ** Experience Points ** Characer Progression ** Awarding Experience Points Book of Air (page 224) * The Way of the Kami ** The Kami, the Sun and the Moon * Cosmology, Spirit Realms and the Afterlife ** Fu Leng ** The Seven Fortunes ** The Lesser Fortunes ** Ancestors ** Sins ** Folk Magic ** Dragons ** The Spirit Realms * Nemuranai ** Nemuranai Rules * Spells and Magic ** Learning a Spell ** Innate Abilites ** Casting a Spell ** Range and Area of Effect ** Ritual Magic ** Affinity/Deficiency ** Concentration Levels and Duration ** Raises * Universal Spells ** Importune ** Sense * Air Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 ** Mastery Level 6 * Earth Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 ** Mastery Level 6 * Fire Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 ** Mastery Level 6 * Void Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 ** Mastery Level 6 * Water Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 ** Mastery Level 6 * Monks ** Common Qualities ** Fortunist Monks ** Students of the Tao ** Ancestor Worship ** Playing a Monk * Monk Schools ** The Four Temples ** The Shrine of the Seven Thunders ** The Temple of Kaimetsu-uo ** The Temple of Osano-Wo ** The Temples of the Thousand Fortunes * Kiho ** Martial Kiho ** Internal Kiho ** Kharmic Kiho ** Mystical Kiho ** Non-Monks and Kiho * Air Kiho * Earth Kiho * Fire Kiho * Void Kiho * Water Kiho * The Shadowlands Taint ** Protection ** Dangers of the Shadowlands Taint ** Taint Symptoms ** Living With Taint ** Removing the Taint ** Reveling in the Taint: Benefits of the Shadowlands * Shadowlands Powers ** Minor Shadowlands Powers ** Major Shadowlands Powers ** Greater Shadowlands Powers ** Natural Shadowlands Creatures ** Deformities ** Scarification ** Tea of Jade Petals and Shadowlands Powers ** Minor Shadowlands Powers ** Major Shadowlands Powers ** Greater Shadowlands Powers * Maho * Maho Spells ** Mastery Level 1 ** Mastery Level 2 ** Mastery Level 3 ** Mastery Level 4 ** Mastery Level 5 Book of Void (page 288) * Game Mastering Tips ** Gaijin's first samurai ** The First Party ** Maintaining a Campaign * Creatures and Non-Player Characters ** Creature Rules ** Creatures * Rokugan: Eras of Play ** Dawn of the Empire ** Reign of the Gozoku ** The Second Rise of Iuchiban ** Pre-Scorpion Coup Era ** The Clan War ** The Hidden Emperor ** War Against the Darkness ** The War of Spirits ** The Four Winds Era ** Thousand Years of Darkness * Geography of Rokugan ** The Lands of the Crab Clan ** The Lands of the Crane Clan ** The Lands of the Dragon Clan ** The Lands of the Lion Clan ** The Lands of the Mantis Clan ** The Lands of the Phoenix Clan ** The Lands of the Scorpion Clan ** The Lands of the Unicorn Clan ** The Unaligned and Minor Clan Lands ** Major Geographical Features ** Lands Beyond Rokugan * Suggested Reading ** Legend of the Five Rings Sourcebooks ** Cultural Resources * Character Conversion * Glossary of Rokugani Terms Maps Category:RPG Books